Arranged Marriage
by NileyloverforeverXox Dana
Summary: what will happen if you got two girls pregnant because of your immaturity? you're already married and king but you still managed to act like a child. this is a story about a boy who seems to not get why he did this to his one true love. better trailer inside. leave a message if you want to know what happen. NILEY of course


**CAST:**

Miley Cyrus as Princess Destiny / Princess Miley

Nick Jonas as Prince Nicholas / Prince Nick

Joe Jonas as Prince Joseph / Prince Joe

Demi Lovato as Princess Demitria / Princes Demi

Ashley Tisdale as Princess Ashley

Kevin Jonas as Prince Kevin

Channing Tatum as King Channing

Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Queen Jenna

Adam Sandler as King Adam

**CHARACTHERISTICS: **

Princess Miley

She is the youngest princess in Manhattan.

She is the youngest daughter of the most famous and richest King and Queen in the whole entire world, King Johnny and Queen Penelope.

She is the youngest sister of Princess Ashley, Princess Demi and King Channing.

She is in an arranged marriage with Prince Nicholas.

Princess Demi

She is the second princess in Manhattan.

She is the middle daughter of the most famous and richest King and Queen in the whole entire world, King Johnny and Queen Penelope.

She is the second sister of Princess Ashley, Princess Miley and King Channing.

She is in an arranged marriage with Prince Joseph.

Princess Ashley

She is the eldest princess in Manhattan.

She is the eldest daughter of the most famous and richest King and Queen in the whole entire world, King Johnny and Queen Penelope.

She is the eldest sister of Princess Demi and Princess Miley

She is in an arranged marriage with Prince Kevin.

King Channing

He is the King of Manhattan after his father and mother died.

He is the eldest son of the most famous and richest King and Queen in the whole entire world, King Johnny and Queen Penelope.

He is the eldest brother of Princess Ashley, Princess Demi and Princess Miley.

He is married to Queen Jenna.

Queen Jenna

She is the queen of Manhattan.

She is the youngest daughter of King Marcus and Queen Rebecca who are closed friends with King Johnny and Queen Penelope.

She is the sister-in-law of Princess Ashley, Princess Demi and Princess Miley.

She is married to King Channing.

Prince Nick

He is the youngest prince in England.

He is the youngest son of King Johnny's best friends, King Adam and Queen Kate.

He is the youngest brother of Prince Kevin and Prince Joe.

He is in an arranged marriage with Princess Miley.

Prince Joe

He is the second prince in England.

He is the second son of King Johnny's best friends, King Adam and Queen Kate.

He is the middle brother of Prince Kevin and Prince Nick.

He is in an arranged marriage with Prince Demi.

Prince Kevin

He is the eldest prince in England.

He is the eldest son of King Johnny's best friends, King Adam and Queen Kate.

He is the eldest brother of Prince Joe and Prince Nick.

He is in an arranged marriage with Princess Ashley.

King Adam

He is the King of England.

He was married to Queen Kate but she died.

He is the father of Prince Kevin, Prince Joe and Prince Nick.

**TRAILER:**

_Arrange Marriages are not easy._

Nick: what do you mean I'm in an arranged marriage?!

_What will Nick do? Does he follow his father's orders and become the 3__rd__ king of England with his brothers? Or does he follow what he wants?_

Adam: think about it Nick, if you marry the princess you will learn to love her eventually just like what your mother and I did.

_The thing is that Prince couldn't see the princess until the wedding. _

Priest: you may now open the cover to see your new wife.

Nick: (takes the cover off, smiles at her beauty) Princess Miley Jonas

Miley: (smiles)

_King Nick and Queen Miley are happy being together but what will happen if King Nick's ex-girlfriend comes back?_

Nick: (shocked) Olivia?!

Olivia: (smirks) Hey Nicky

_Since she came back all of King Nick's attention went to her and not to his wife. _

Miley: (sitting on the bed, sheets wrapped around her body) my king?

Nick: (getting dressed) yes my queen?

Miley: where are you going?

Nick: I'm just gonna hang out with the guys.

Miley: are you gonna come home late?

Nick: maybe.

Miley: do you want me to tell the maids to wake me up when you get home, my king?  
Nick: (looks at her) no need my queen. All you have to do is rest and you will see me the next morning.

Miley: (sad) okay.

_King Nick and Princess Olivia started having a secret affair behind Queen Miley's back. _

Olivia: (smirks) I know you want me…

Nick: (smirking) you have no idea baby.

_What happens when Nick found out about Miley's condition?_

Miley: (smiling) Nicky I'm pregnant

Nick: (smiles) that's great my queen (kisses her)

_What happens when Nick founds out about Olivia's condition?_

Olivia: Nick I'm pregnant.

Nick: (thinking: this can't be good)

_What happens if Miley found out about their secret affair?_

Miley: (holding Nick's phone, crying)

_Will Nick be able to save their relationship?_

Nick: Miley I'm sorry I cheated on you but you gotta believe me when I tell you I love you more than her.

_What will happen if Miley found out about Olivia being pregnant?_

Miley: (pushes him hard) DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT YOUR SLUT IS PREGNANT?!

_What will King Nick do?_

Miley: you have done nothing but trouble Nicholas! First you get me pregnant then you get another girl pregnant?! You have to choose. Is it me or her?!

_Who would King Nick choose? _

Olivia: if you pick her I'm gonna kill this baby Nick.

_Stay with Miley and still be the king of Manhattan? Or stay with Olivia, lose his authority of being king of Manhattan and be stoned to death by Channing ?_

_Find out in Arranged Marriage. _


End file.
